Polarise
by Kandai
Summary: Oh ! Mais quelle terreur de constater que même dans leurs moments les plus durs, Erik finit toujours par revenir vers cet homme aux yeux ternes, celui-là même qui contemple ces vieux murs trop pleins de souvenirs comme d'autres observent les prisons. Ficlet. Cadeau à chonaku.


**Crédits** \- Stan Lee, Matthew Vaughn, Bryan Singer.  
**Base** \- X-Men (Movies)  
**Rating** \- K+  
**Avertissements** \- Relations un poil malsaines.  
**Spécial** \- Sur un prompt de chonaku (chonaku-things) sur tumblr: "Charles/Erik, things you said that made me feel like shit."

**Note** \- Pour la timeline, considérez qu'il s'agit de la réalité qui n'a pas été altérée par les évènements de Days of Future Past et que nous situons les personnage quelque part entre les évènements de First Class et ceux de X-Men. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit travail. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Polarise**

* * *

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à revenir, soupira Charles depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, les mains croisées sur ses jambes désormais immobiles, une mimique qui parodiait le calme que le télépathe était loin de ressentir en ce moment. Au fil des années, le Professeur était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses expressions les plus révélatrices devant une audience mais Magneto n'était en rien un de ces avortons naïfs qui remplissaient les classes de Xavier : une tension à la pointe des sourcils, une bouche fermement plissée, le souffle légèrement plus court que d'habitude… il connaissait son vieil ami par cœur, assez pour deviner son malaise à le voir à nouveau débarquer sans s'annoncer.

Erik n'avait aucune envie de répondre à la provocation, même si cette dernière était attendue (et méritée, dans un sens). Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir une réponse satisfaisante à fournir à Charles et cela seul devrait suffire à le retenir, à chercher dans ces yeux bleus et ternis un moyen de sauvegarder tout ce qui peut encore l'être – sauf qu'il est moins certain encore de pouvoir sauver les ruines de leur relation dégradée. A croire que cet automne a plus des airs de rêves, d'utopie perdue que d'une réalité qui lui manque toujours avec une intensité cruelle.

Il y a de la rage dans les mots qu'il ne parvient pas à trouver, aussi, une rage étouffée à entendre les mots glisser si facilement des lèvres de son vieil ami – ennemi – de _Charles_, bon sang, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien existé d'autre entre eux que cette cordialité factice à laquelle le Professeur semble vouloir s'en tenir. Il y a de la rage à découvrir la rancœur qu'il a placée sur ce visage autrefois si doux, si ouvert, si plein du désespoir de croire le meilleur d'Erik c'est le genre de colère qui accompagne les déceptions, la terrible vérité de la compréhension lorsque Magneto est revenu pour la première fois pour constater que le piédestal sur lequel il a eu l'erreur de poser Charles était aussi illusoire que l'émotion qu'il avait cru distinguer dans leurs baisers.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher exactement dans ces vieux murs, Erik ? soupire le télépathe en passant une main nerveuse sur son crâne lisse. Il avait perdu ses cheveux presque soudainement, en l'espace d'un hiver trop doux, mais Erik le préfère presque ainsi, le visage anobli par l'expérience et vierge de leur jeunesse follement optimiste, de leurs erreurs bien pensées. Son seul regret est dans la tendresse changée en fils barbelés, en un gravier infâme qui consume à petit feu les réunions qu'ils parviennent encore à voler. Le Professeur continue, cependant, ses dents coupant comme des rasoirs les sons qui résonnent dans la pièce silencieuse :

— Quoi donc, du sexe ? De la compassion ? De la patience ? Je n'ai plus rien pour toi. C'était beau il y a vingt ans, le genre de promesses que tu baragouines à chaque fois que tu reviens mais je suis fatigué de ces refrains qui ne font plus sens.

A qui la faute pour ce désordre qui se tient entre eux et Erik aurait répondu la sienne, il y a dix, vingt ans mais il ne peut se tenir aujourd'hui pour seul responsable du chaos qui alourdit les traits de son vieil ami, de l'amertume qui a lentement pris place dans le cœur de ce dernier. Le monde n'est pas un endroit tendre et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir prévenu, pas faute de s'être fait le proverbial messager de mauvais augure, pas faute d'avoir regardé avec des yeux désolés et la rage au creux des poings les humains devenir l'exact cauchemar qu'Erik avait prophétisé.

Peut-être est-ce cela que Charles a appris à détester au fur et à mesure que le fossé entre eux s'est creusé. Peut-être est-ce l'âge, leur véritable ennemi, l'âge et l'expérience invisible de la cruauté. Après la Pologne, les camps et l'odeur de la mort ancrée si profondément dans ses narines, il pensait ne plus pouvoir trouver d'aussi laides horreurs mais des gens comme Stryker lui prouvent le contraire chaque jour – peut-être est-ce là son plus grand tort, parmi tant d'autres.

— Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, siffle-t-il d'une voix râpeuse. Le télépathe éclate d'un rire aussi glacial que l'air.

— Tu m'accuses si souvent d'être un hypocrite, Erik, marmonne ce dernier avec rancœur, mais tu ne supportes la vérité que quand elle t'arrange, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, attends… Cuba, ça résonne dans ta mémoire ?

Le manipulateur de métal accuse le coup. Charles sait tordre ses mots avec une précision nette et tout ce qui peut être utilisé pour blesser le sera. Cuba est une blessure entre eux qui n'a jamais cicatrisé, un goût de sang et de sable sous lequel Erik croule encore lorsqu'il pose ses yeux d'orage sur les jambes de son ancien ami Cuba est l'arme personnelle du télépathe, un pouvoir qu'il maintient rageusement au-dessus de son ex-allié et chaque mention a sa propre odeur de vengeance, une teinte sombre, d'un rouge riche qui hante chacun de ses cauchemars.

— Je me rappelle de Cuba, Charles. C'est _toi_ qui oublie que je suis revenu, rétorque Erik, la gorge nouée.

— Pour le bien que cela a fait ! claque le Professeur en levant les bras au ciel.

Cela blesse d'autant plus qu'il y a une part de vérité dans la bouche cruelle. Abandonner Charles à Cuba a été un déchirement, une des plus grosses erreurs qu'il a jamais commise dans sa longue et misérable vie mais revenir après Cuba, revenir auprès de son ancien allié – son ami – et constater de ses propres yeux les cendres de son passage, découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de ce sourire, de ces yeux bleus qui détenaient autrefois toute la foi du monde… on lui a infligé de plus douces tortures que celle d'un Charles Xavier le fixant comme s'il était un étranger.

Il y a une part de lui qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir ruiné Charles pour le reste du monde. Il y a une part de lui qui en jouit en silence, de ces sombres regards et de ces joues terreuses, la satisfaction terrifiante d'avoir infligé une douleur aussi permanente. Le reste, tout ce qu'il n'a pas sacrifié au nom de leurs divergences, ne désire que les mains de cet homme, sa bouche et les promesses qu'ils se sont échangées un jour de, trempés par la sueur et subitement affamés l'un de l'autre. Le reste aime toujours Charles, malgré la distance, malgré les années passées sans autres nouvelles qu'un compteur de cadavres, malgré les décennies de rendez-vous impersonnels, les étreintes chargées de colère et les lettres pleines de rancœur, malgré les jours bien trop rares où leur relation ne leur paraît pas aussi vieille ni amère – le reste de son âme aimera toujours Charles même lorsqu'il ne désire rien d'autre que le haïr.

— Que veux-tu que je fasse, alors ? demande-t-il enfin, incapable de masquer sa lassitude.

Le Professeur le fixe longuement, ses lèvres fermement serrées. Erik croit discerner du regret dans ses traits durcis, une chaleur cachée dans son regard polaire mais ce n'est sans doute qu'un rêve de plus car les paroles qui sortent de cette gorge autrefois adorée tranchent son âme aussi sûrement qu'un rasoir :

— Ce que tu fais de mieux, je suppose. Va t'en et ne te retourne pas.

Qu'y a-t-il de plus à dire ? Erik fait l'effort de ne pas regarder en arrière, les yeux de Charles criblant sa nuque de balles aussi invisibles que mortelles. S'il laisse un autre morceau de lui-même dans ce Manoir aux airs de prison, il ne peut qu'entretenir le maigre espoir que son vieil ami décide d'en prendre soin, dans l'attente d'un jour meilleur.

Il lui reste trop peu de foi pour prétendre que ce jour finira par arriver.


End file.
